battle_for_scratch_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lying Tubby You Don't Want
BFSE Episode 2 It starts off with Wario getting Waluigi's attention. Waluigi hears him loud and clear. Wario tells him that he read the vote reveal and heard that Papyrus was gonna be eliminated, but Waluigi didn't know yet. kwysocki243 starts Revenge Reveal right now. chin gets into their teams, because they lost last time. There were 24 votes this time. kwysocki243 warns viewers about getting the votes wrong, incorrecting them, which if their comments don't look like the comments he showed them, they will count their votes. The prizes were Parappa hats. Parappa, Joseph, Bowser Junior, Sans, Ugandan Knuckles, Colonel Noodle, Papyrus, and Waluigi were safe, which leads Wario to be eliminated. Waluigi found out Wario lied, and Wario tried to get Waluigi to activate the elimination prevention plan, but it was too late, he got sucked up. Waluigi asks Papyrus what he would do when Wario gets eliminated. Papyrus tells him that's what rivals are for. Waluigi gets frustrated and tells him that Mario and Luigi are on the different team, then the intro starts. The contest was a quiz show. Cody was nervous to answer. The first question is: How many calories are in a Sprite in 100 grams? Cody was daydreaming, Parappa answered 49 calories, and got it correct. Luigi Doll asked Cody if he didn't know the answer was 49 calories, Luigi asked what that was for. Cody did not know what the answer as, Luigi Doll does not approve this. He tells Cody to try harder, or his hunkyship is in danger. The second question was: "How long is the river nile?" Cody is worried, Luigi Doll and Luigi stare at him deadly. Cody said 683 km, then got it wrong. Luigi Doll is outraged and told him he's not worthy of hunkyship status, and demotes him to merely a "BUNKY!!!" Coiny tells Plankton that he knows the answer to the second question, and asks why he isn't buzzing in. Plankton told Coiny that he's busy, and wants him to give him a sec. Mario gets the answer right by saying 6,853 km. Coiny got mad because he thought Plankton made his team lose that point, and asks if he is happy about that. Plankton tells Coiny he's trying, and what he's doing right now will help his team, then he wants him to wait and see. Coiny waits sarcastically. Mr. Krabs told Patrick that he's been trying to give him a promotion, and asks why he isn't answering for his team. Patrick tells Mr. Krabs that his reflexes are too slow. Squidward told Patrick that it's him, Patrick tells Squidward to shut up, and calls him a tortellini, which made him TRIGGERED!!! The third question was: "What language does Brazil speak?" Colonel Noodle thinks that he knows this one, and says it's Portuguese, but accidentally answered Chinese, which is wrong, and he meant to say Portuguese. Bowser Junior tells Colonel Noodle that people's tongues slip occasionally, and answers for him, saying Portuguese and gets it correct. The fourth question was: "When was the Easter Rising?" Boxing Glove told Plankton that he's not gonna do this any longer, then answers 24th April 1916, and gets it correct. The fifth question was: "How old is Logan Paul?" Boxing Glove gets the hang of it, and he answers 23. The sixth and last question was: "What is 2 + 2?" Boxing Glove gets another hang of answering, and he answers 4 which is correct, and he gets his Win Token. which made his team safe, and The True Treasure Trove was up for elimination thanks to Cody. For Episode: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/219699500/ Previous: All Of The Clues Are Coming Together Next: The New Co-Host Is In Our Hands